


we're caught in the daze

by flonkertons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flonkertons/pseuds/flonkertons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy promised Octavia that he would go hiking as her engagement gift; Clarke's not so pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're caught in the daze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakesdoitbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesdoitbetter/gifts).



> Shoutout to Wikihow for teaching me about [hiking](http://www.wikihow.com/Hike). This is for Caitlin, who wanted a good morning kiss. There is no point to this. I don't know what I am writing.
> 
> Title from Yael Meyer, "When You Hold Me Tight" from the Healer OST.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this," Clarke grumbled, sleep still in her voice as she got in his car, leaning in for a kiss.

Bellamy happily obliged. "Morning," he said, tossing her his jacket when she made grabby hands at him. 

"It's 4 AM," she muttered, settling in against the door, curling up in her seat. She draped his jacket over herself as a makeshift blanket.

"That's still morning."

"Tell me again why I'm doing this," she repeated in a low mumble.

"Because we promised Octavia," Bellamy answered, as if this wasn't the third time that week he had answered the same question. He didn't really want to be hiking this weekend either, but Bellamy kept his promises, especially ones made to his sister, and  _ especially _ ones made as his engagement gift to his sister and Lincoln.

Hiking was fine. Hiking with a 4 AM drive was not so fine. He didn't blame Clarke for complaining, even though he knew she would feel better once she was on the trail.

Clarke sniffled, pulling his jacket over her head, and mumbled something. He reached over, eyes still on the road, and tugged at the jacket. She definitely didn't appreciate that.

"I didn't hear whatever you said."

She pulled the jacket out of his grasp – he refrained from pointing out that it was technically  _ his  _ in the first place because he knew when they arrived, she would tug it on and there were very few things he liked more than Clarke in his jacket. (Clarke when she won trivia night, Clarke when she lost Risk, and Clarke were probably the three things that ranked above Clarke in his clothes.)

"I  _ said _ your sister doesn't even like me," and he guessed she was scowling. Clarke always scowled when this subject came up. It wasn't ideal that his sister and his girlfriend probably hated each other, but he was learning to deal with it as best he could. 

"But  _ you _ like me," he said, chancing another look at her so he could see her blush and shake her head, looking too intently focused on the dashboard instead.

"Not when you trick me into going hiking with your sister."

"I never tricked you," he protested, because he hadn't. "I asked you to go and you said yes!"

"Only because I wanted to spend a weekend away with you," she mumbled, sliding over so she was resting her cheek against the other side of the seat. He drove on for a few more minutes, spotted a gas station, and pulled in. Clarke blinked sleepily at him, curious. 

He unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned over, and kissed her, soft and slow. She smiled into the kiss, her hand coming up to frame his cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked, a smile still on her face, leaning into the way he cupped her face. Bellamy felt a rush of affection, tried to tamp it down. He looked at her, traced her eyes, half lidded but bright, her nose, the mole above her lip, and kissed her again and Clarke whimpered against his mouth. He brushed the strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes away, tucking them behind her ear. 

"That's the same reason I asked you to go in the first place," he admitted. The plan had been to ask Clarke to go on the trip with him (as  _ friends _ , he had clarified quickly, had wondered if he had actually seen her face fall or if he had just imagined it) and then finally confess that he had been in love with her for approximately eight months. He hadn't always been in love with her, although it certainly felt like it sometimes. They had met three years ago, in one of the Literacy Council public meetings and he had obnoxiously argued with her in front of everyone about something he didn't even remember (the Wait and Read program) and every time she showed up at another meeting, they inevitably got into another fight. It took three months to figure out that they actually agreed on a lot of things and they, reluctantly, decided to become friends. It probably was inevitable after that.

It was the perfect plan because they were going to be spending an entire weekend in a cabin together and if he didn't tell her then, he knew he would never tell her. Bellamy was self-suffering like that. He knew his faults.

But Clarke, like always, ruined his plans, showed up at his doorstep one night after a disastrous run-in with her ex-girlfriend Lexa, told him she was tired of waiting, that she didn't care if it would be hard, that she loved him, that she was  _ in love _ with him – and there was nothing else to do but kiss her, hand in her hair, body pressed against hers.

So now he was going to go on a hiking weekend with his girlfriend Clarke, instead of just his best friend Clarke, so it wasn't a  _ bad _ plan. The results were just expedited.

She slapped at his chest lightly, pushing him back towards his seat and pulling his jacket back over her chest. "You're such an idiot," she said, fondness in every level of her voice. He laughed as he put his seatbelt back on and started back on the road.

***

The thing was, he knew they were supposed to meet Octavia and Lincoln at the site ten minutes ago because eight minutes ago, his phone had started ringing and hadn't stopped since, but Clarke was making a really great case for staying in. 

Clarke had almost pulled his shirt off when  _ her  _ phone rang, and she looked up at him with a glare, with a  _ This is your fault _ , and sighed, letting go of his shirt as she pulled her phone out of his jacket pocket. (His jacket looked really good on her, even as disheveled as she looked, her curls spilling out of the ponytail he had messed up, the sunglasses perched on top of her head askew, and her lips red and swollen. No, it was definitely  _ because _ of how disheveled she looked.)

"Hi, Octavia!" She said, fake cheeriness obvious. "Sorry, we didn't realize the time... your brother  _ still _ isn't ready yet –" She almost squeaked as she jumped out of his grasp, grinning at him. "We'll be right out, don't worry. I mean it this time."

She ended the call and he immediately ducked back down to kiss her again, but she redid her ponytail and gave him a look, so he sighed and smoothed down his shirt and fixed his hair as best he could. He had no illusions that Octavia actually bought their excuses so he didn't try  _ that _ hard to fix it.

"This is your fault," Clarke warned as she pushed him out the door.

"Love you too."

***

"Thanks for doing this," Lincoln said, slowing down to stay in step with Bellamy as Octavia hurried up to walk with Clarke. This was obviously a planned ambush and Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sister's lack of subtlety.

He looked over at Lincoln, who was staring ahead, his shoulders relaxed and clearly comfortable on the hike. Bellamy remembered a time when he had disliked him, back when Octavia had started dating him, and he had spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to get them to stop without pissing Octavia off. It didn't work, and he had learned that Lincoln was a great guy, smart and trustworthy and reliable, and he helped him out at trivia night, so any qualms he had with him were forgotten. Trivia night brought everyone together eventually.

"Pretending Octavia's not trying to question Clarke?"

"The hiking thing, mostly. Also that," he answered, shrugging. They watched Clarke and Octavia walk ahead of them, deep in conversation, but it didn't  _ look _ like they were about to fight, so Bellamy let go of some of the tension in his shoulders. He was still wary, though. Like he said, it wasn't ideal but he was dealing with it. Sometimes poorly, but he was trying.

"Octavia wanted a hiking trip, of course I was going to go." He said it plainly because it was a simple truth. 

Lincoln smiled. "Not a lot of people would give up a weekend to go hiking with their sister and their sister's fiancé."

Bellamy thought about it. It didn't make sense to him, but it was probably true for a lot of people. "It's Octavia." He paused, pushing his sunglasses back up on his nose. "And you're a good guy."

Lincoln didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then, "You're a good brother, Bellamy."

"That means a lot," Bellamy finally said, sincere and a little bit touched. 

***

Octavia bounded back to him later, switching places with Lincoln, and he wasn't an expert, but he was pretty sure this wasn't how regular hiking went.

"Hey," she said, knocking her shoulder against his arm. "I just want to let you know that I'm okay with Clarke now."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you going to explain?"

She hummed a little. "Nope! That's between me and her, but I'm sure if you ask her, she'll tell you because she tells you everything."

"She doesn't tell me  _ everything _ ."

"No, I'm pretty sure she does. Like you tell her everything. Because you guys are super gross."

"Says the girl who's getting married in two months," he shot back, although he knew he was blushing. If Octavia asked about it, he was going to blame it on the sun. The sun did that, sometimes.

"Says the guy who's practically married already," she returned, making a face at him. He ignored her, which she took as a victory. He could argue more about it, but it would still end in Octavia being right about him and Clarke anyways.

They swung their arms in sync, every so often hitting the other's hands as they walked further on. 

"Hey Bell?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're happy," she said.

He swung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, squeezing her into a quick side hug. "I'm really happy you're happy too."

***

Clarke finally came back to him towards the middle of their hike, happy, flushed, and beautiful.

"What did O say to you?" He asked right away.

"I'm never telling you," she teased, reaching for his hand and tangling their fingers together. 

"She said you'd tell me because you tell me everything." He swung their joined hands slightly.

"Guess she doesn't know me that well," Clarke said, a smug grin on her face. 

Bellamy stopped walking, causing Clarke to trip slightly over her feet, and she looked at him in confusion. He tugged on her hand, the one that was still linked with his, and stepped forward at the same time, dipping his head down slightly to capture her lips with his, intending it to be short and sweet, a quick  _ god I love you _ kiss, but she had a different plan, kissing him back insistently, long and hard, before they broke apart out of breath.

"How about now?" He tried, when he remembered that he knew a bunch of words and he knew how to use them once upon a time. 

Clarke scoffed and slapped his hand away. He linked their hands back together again and she let him, squeezed his hand tight.

"Later?"

"Obviously."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bestivals on tumblr!


End file.
